The Squad
by missing-nin class-S
Summary: Sorry but some of my friends wanted to read my works even thou I doubt this is that good and I am not sure where the story will go. Naruto and gang are grown up and have childern of their own.Bbtw this is my first time writing. ALSO I don't own Naruto
1. Prologue: Enter Naruto Uzumaki Again?

Prologue

Enter Naruto Uzumaki! Again?

In the land of the ninjas the shinobi are the tools of their country. One of the oddest ninjas is Naruto Uzumaki. Not only was he the number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja and the number one ninja at surprising people but now he was one of the hidden leaf village's finest shinobi. While he is still the best at surprising people but soon he would find out whom the runners up were.

When he was younger his goal in life was to be the Hokage of his village. He wanted to become the kage of the village hidden in the leaves to gain respect form the villagers who treated him so badly. The glares that told him no one wanted him around there, the kid listening to their parents about staying away from him, a couple near death beatings, and one assassination attempt. He always shuddered at that one. After the last time that he failed the graduation test a fellow ninja, named Mizuki, tricked Naruto into stealing the forbidden scroll that the 1st Hokage wrote for him and planned on killing Naruto. But Iruka, the only one that had cared about him at that time, protected Naruto from Mizuki. Iruka was injured in the process and Naruto saved him by using the Shadow Clone Jutsu the he learned from the scroll on Mizuki. It was during this that Naruto found out why the villagers despised him; it was because they saw him as the nine-tailed fox that was sealed inside of him. Naruto recalled seating on the sill of the window. Today was the day his daughter Nisu would be taking her graduation exam.

Then Naruto remembered about the sensei he got after graduating, Kakashi Hatake. He had learned many things from Kakashi. The importance of team work, that a ninja must see through deseption, the usage of elemental jutsus, and of course Kakashi's most valuable lesson. Naruto was tied to a stump Kakashi was explain the reason behind his bell test, that those in the world of the ninja that break the rules are trash and that those that abandon their friends are worse than trash.

'He wondered who she would get.' Then the first real mission his squad had popped into his head. They were supposed to travel with a bridge builder it was also supposed to be a C rank mission it soon became a B rank mission or higher. We had to fight a Jonin S-class missing-nin from the village hidden in the mist. Naruto started to think what her first mission would probably be like baby sitting or something, a normal D rank mission.

He heard a knock on the door. "Come in" responded Naruto. At that the door swung open to revile Lee Rock.

"The Hokage wants to see you Naruto" said Lee stepping through the threshold.

"Ok" answered Naruto. 'What does Granny Tsunade want now' he thought. Getting up and going to Lee. He put a hand on Neji's shoulder flashing one of his broad grins. "Do you mind coming with me?"

"No, I don't." was the reply Naruto got.

They walked out of the estate after Naruto wrote a note to tell his family where he was going.


	2. Chapter 1: The Kid

Chapter 1

The Kid

"Shoot, I'm late; I was supposed to be at the academy thirty minutes ago, shoot" said a boy with dog like eyes rushing to the ninja school. "They are going to kill me"

When he reached the academy he saw the students with their parents telling them that they pass the graduation exam. He looked around he was looking for his best friends, who he hoped would be his teammates.

The agreement that he made with the Hokage was that when he was put into the academy and graduated at age five that he was allowed to wait for is friends to graduate, who their parents had not allowed them to enter the academy at that young of an age, and would not get a sensei until their first possibility to graduate and if the scores made the team even. He and his friends had made a plan to get into the same team. They would all score average scores; they knew that they were able to pass it when he had all three of them were bright, and talented kids. He knew that their strengths complimented each others, even if Nisu and Ryoko did not. 'When we are a team we will have an advantage over anyone who thought that we were weak, oh will they be in for a shock'

He recognized though that the Hokage had deciphered what they had planned to do when he agreed immediately and had the biggest smirk on his face under his mask. The same smirk he had under his mask now while he silently laughed at himself for reacting to quickly to what Tsunade had proposed.

Then he heard it, Ryoko 's voice. He instantly saw a pink hair Kunoichi standing over a boy with black hair in a green warm up suit. He ran up to the boy "You idiot Nisu is going to kill you for being late after all this was your idea" stated the Ryoko.

"I know that, she must hate having to just get an average grade; you know how she and her father are like when it comes to proving themselves"

"Yeah"

"Have either of you seen Mrs. Uzumaki" asked Mrs. Rock. Both children shook their heads no.

"Sakura" yelled a voice. The three turned to the voice.

"Ah it is Hinata" Sakura stated. As the two adults went off and caught up. A girl with blond hair approached the two boys.

"Where have you been this is your plan and you're late to see the outcome of it that is totally unacceptable" she said staring at him with her white eyes.

'She is going to gentle fist me if I tell her I was playing chess with Mr. Nara' he thought. "I was running laps with Mr. Rock, Nisu" he lied.

"In that case it is not that bad" she replied

"Nice cover" whispered Ryoko. Onisuke was not surprised that Ryoko knew he had lied they knew each other to well plus he would have know any way with how his father was.

"When will find out if were a team" asked Onisuke. They both answered him with ten minutes.

They had been walking for awhile talking about this and that until that conversation turned to their families

"How is Sakura, and Ryoko" asked Naruto

"Their flames of youth burn brightly, what about Hinata, Nisu and Nakyoto do theirs burn bright too" replied Lee

"Hai, has Ryoko unlocked a gate yet"

"Yosia he has" said Lee proudly.

"So has he been beat after that?"

Lee knew why Naruto asked if he had been beat after unlocking the gates. He wanted to know if anything had to his Godson while he was gone the last two weeks on a mission. "Yes he has and I still don't know how the boy beat Ryoko"

"Do you know how the match went?"

"Not really. But I do know that Ryoko was using his Chakra enhanced strength and unlocked the first two gate"

Naruto whistled

"Yeah the kid even took a primary lotus and that didn't even faze him"

"Hmmmm, oh we are here, thanks for the talk" Naruto grinned his signature grin and walk into the Hokage's mansion.

Naruto knocked on the Hokage's office door. "Come in" Tsunade's voice said.

"You wanted to see me Tsunade-baa-chan" stated Naruto. He noticed that she was doing paperwork and was happy about it. 'Somethings is wrong'

"Yes I did, I have a new mission for you it is a B ranked one"

'Great I get home last night from an A rank and now expects me to go on another one. I haven't even seen Hinata, Nisu, or Nakyoto yet'

The look on his must have given his thoughts away. "You are also not allowed to turn this mission down, Naruto"

"I guess I have no choice. Well what is the mission?"

"You will be briefed in classroom 15 at the academy in 10 minutes"

"OK" 'Why does she want me to go to the academy? She didn't, she wouldn't, would she?'

"Dismissed" shout Tsunade

As the door closed behind Naruto, Tsunade relaxed. She was worried the he was going to argue about the mission and she didn't want to explain why he needed to take this mission, at least not yet. She would be angry if he had especially since she had to fill out all the paper work for it. She opened her desk drawer pulling out a bottle of sake to relieve her of the approaching head ache.

"You will become the next Hokage, Naruto, and you need this mission for that. Even if what I am doing is unpractical, it is needed."


	3. Chapter 2: Jonin Jonin this is odd

**OK as I said before this is a story that my friends wanted to see that I started to write I have about 9 chapters but if you think I should continue the story please tell me and please review**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and the disclaimer for the prologue and chapter one are in the summary

* * *

Chapter 2

Jonin, Jonin, This Is Odd

Naruto arrived at the academy with five more minutes before he had to be there as he walked to the classroom. He heard someone shout his name as he walked past a classroom. "Hey Iruka"

Iruka was sitting behind his desk. Naruto entered and pulled up a seat. They talked about old times and the new students getting lost in their conversation for fifty some minutes. "Are you the one who is suppose to tell me what my mission is" asked Naruto forgetting to have checked what room number it was before entering.

"No"

Checking the time Naruto said out loud "Dang it I am late really now"

"You're becoming more like Kakashi, Naruto"

"I guess so" Naruto grinned "See Ya Iruka"

Naruto exited and checked the room number now 'room five, five more to go' he thought. He approached number 10 and reached to open it.

Fifty-five minutes ago they had found out that they were on the same team. Now though Onisuke sat waiting with Nisu, and Ryoko, for their sensei. Nisu had set some type of trap with two buckets up for the sensei, and now was talking to Ryoko. Onisuke closed his eyes and retreated into himself 'might as well have some fun' When he opened his eyes he was in a maze of valleys roughly 5 feet wide. He walked a little way and turned onto the flat area that separated a giant mountain from the rest of the mountains that formed the valley maze. He approached the mountain were he saw flames burst out of the side as lava rolled down this side of the mountain. There was a giant wall of bars with darkness beyond them set into the side of the massive mountain. He spoke to the darkness "want to play a game of chess"

**"Ok pup"** was the grim reply the darkness gave as two giant eyes and ferocious set of canines appeared.

This was the five tailed dog Gobi. It was sealed in him by his father. The dog had come to the protection of his father's village in a far off land. But by the time his father had got there the enemy had done something to corrupt Gobi. The village had taken out the enemy and his father was tried to fix what had happened to Gobi before it had done more damage. His had only known one way to fix to problem. After that his mother had taken him to her village the village hidden in the leaves. That first meeting had sacred him to death at that time, of course it would have sacred anyone. At that time the hound was as malicious as the Kyuubi.

While they played he was fully aware of what was going on out side of him and when the door start to open he accused himself from the game and returned to everyone else. As the door opened he saw quite a few things happen at once. He saw the bucket fall, a stripe of color, and the door close immediately after the stripe.

"What just happened" cried Nisu.

"You missed Nisu" stated a blond man from behind the teacher's desk. Onisuke was not surprised by the man's sudden appearance behind the desk but he was surprised by the appearance of the man. He wore orange pants and a black shirt underneath a green ninja vest. Nisu and Ryoko were not as composed.

"What the heck" Ryoko said dumbfounded.

"Daddy?" questioned Nisu. Now that really surprised him. He did not think that the Hokage would assign Mr. Rock or Mr. Uzumaki to them. Before he could ask if Mr. Uzumaki if he was their sensei; the door opened again. This time the bucket hit. Nisu had planed for the first one to hit the sensei on the way in and the other on the way out. But Onisuke could tell she was happy that it had hit a target any way.

Naruto figured what might happen if he just walked in. So he had opened the door closed it and reached the teacher's desk before anyone noticed or so he thought sitting in the second row of student desks was a black hair boy with a mask that covered the lower half of his face. The boy had his eyes on Naruto. As the bucket hit the ground he heard his daughter ask "What just happened" to her teammates. He replied to his daughter "You missed Nisu"

He was pleased with the responses he got.

And then the door opened again. And he noticed the second trap that his daughter had laid. The bucket landed covering up the top half of a masked man's face. Before the bucket hit Naruto noticed the sliver hair. And stated "Kakashi that happens to you every time" between fits of laughter.


End file.
